Embodiments described below relate to process field devices. In particular, the embodiments relate to connections between process field devices and remote seals.
In process environments, process transmitters or field devices are fluidically coupled to conduits carrying a process fluid. The process transmitters can be connected directly to the process fluid or can be connected through a remote seal that isolates the process transmitter from the process fluid using a diaphragm seal and a fill fluid. The diaphragm seal in the remote seal transmits the pressure of the process fluid to the fill fluid which is carried by a capillary tube to the process transmitter.
In nuclear power environments, the reactor and portions of the steam generation plant are located within a steal containment shell that is designed to contain radioactive steam up to a prescribed pressure limit in case one or more of the conduits associated with the nuclear reactor fails. In some systems, the steal containment shell is a 16-inch thick steel wall.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.